Your life, my destiny
by Queen Stowe
Summary: One shot, maybe more, located after the end of the first season. Conrad and Victoria experienced a failed marriage and a messy divorce, she hated him, he hated her, but he felt WHAT to believe that his ex had died in the fall of that plane?
1. Suffering

Conrad entered the Grayson Manor with an unrecognizable face, one of the maids came over asking if he wanted something, the answer only a negative nod, the woman withdrew and he was there in the dark and empty room where ates hours had burned one photo on the fireplace, the night was almost over, the night had been terribly long, he was exhausted but would not try to sleep was sure he could not.

He had a thousand reasons to be so had found his daughter his "little" Charlotte unconscious bathroom overdosed luckily found the time and now she was recovering in the hospital receiving the support of Daniel. Besides his almost bride Lydia had abandoned him to testify against him at his ex wife Victoria, as well as those depositions he could be quiet after all the evidence that would incriminate that plane had exploded it would never be caught, but at what price? The death of Victoria!

He approached the "throne" of her and stroked his face as if he felt so ridiculous in this situation almost laughed at himself, as could well be suffering for it after all what you happened between them?

It really was ridiculous and cliché but it took losing her to realize how much he still loved her, he needed her but not admit that at all, and it was not easy to admit a man love a woman who loved another, betrayed and that only married him for his money, a woman can spend 18 years lying about the paternity of a daughter, Victoria did not deserve his love, deserve your scorn.

Yet he loved her, and felt the ground open beneath his feet when he realized that he had lost forever, he burst into silent tears and collapsed to his knees clinging to the chair she liked so much arm and began to question who would curb acid, fashionable and even fun fights with him, who would choose your clothes, who would make him happy ?!

Were 25 years of marriage, these six were happy, so before David Clarke have appeared in their lives and destroyed everything, oh how he hated him for it, but then thought it would have been better you let her be happy with it, rather than make her suffer as you know you did, and now being blamed for his death, but guilty because he could not stop her from getting on that damn plane, he knew that the Initiative would not let that evidence in court came and tried to warn her that but she did not hear him, she had never heard before and that time with all the rage he felt it after discovering the truth about the death of David a lot less, and tried to speak more openly equate the feds came to il get her and she was forever without giving him a chance to say anything more.

By looking at the table Conrad saw a family photo and took the frame, always looking at her, his eyes, his smile, everything about her was perfect, and so he stood there crying until she fell asleep reclined chair will, seeing the image his Victoria.

Conrad agreed with Daniel's voice that asked:

Did you sleep here father?

Yeah ... and how is Charlotte? he replied and asked still dazed with sleep.

-Okay But devastated by the death of the mother, just like me. he says before taking a deep breath, his eyes were heavy with a deep sadness, sadness that he saw even greater in the blue eyes of his father, who held back tears as he formulated words he could not say the boy then gathered courage and asked :

'You is not know?

-What? Conrad asked back fearing the answer.

-What That plane would explode /

Yes! the man sighed heavily;

And why not try to stop her? the young almost cried.

Believe me I tried but we're talking about her mother, she chose not to listen to me, was determined to avenge the death of David Clarke and went to the end alas! tears rolling on his face and tells Daniel:

O last moment I had with her was a fight that ended with a slap!

-Daniel ...

Do not talk anything Dad, I just came to take a shower and voltaarei the hospital.

-is Angry with me?

No, I'm angry with myself if I had not let that evidence in any federal place would not have found and Mom would not have gone !

-son Do not blame yourself! And a kiss on his sister for me!

You're not gonna see it?

Not now, I have important things to do! he lies.

-More important than your daughter? OK!

Daniel climbed the stairs annoyed while Conrad locked himself in his office, sitting heavily on the chair the phone started ringing and he knew it must be some willing to give their condolences known, and threw him against the wall in a burst of anger and sadness returning to cry.

The hours passed without noticing Conrad and he had spent the day there without eating, sleeping, or at least raise actually his mind was unable to think of practical things, he was numb, stalled by an unbearable emptiness, steeped in memories the old time it was the happy side of Victoria, he could not believe she was gone forever, live as without it, without hearing his voice, without looking in your eyes?

He was startled when the door of the room was broken into and Daniel came up behind her panting stating:

Sorry dad but I was worried when Martha told me that he had spent the day here! Conrad remained silent and staring into Daniel continued:

Charlotte is well, thanks for asking!

The silence comes as a response as well as a single tear runs down the face of the man, worried the boy asks:

What do you have a father?

'I still loved Daniel, I still loved her! said that he collapses in tears again, Daniel also supports the in tears saying:

'I also father!

Daniel could not understand WHAT Conrad felt, nor could, feeling it was hopeless he suffered for yourself, for the children, and the life that had not with Victoria. It was a mixture of feelings he had never experienced so intensely before even miss the fight, blame for so many things, have been involved with the initiative, have made Victoria suffer for more than 18 years, failing to warn her of the would happen to that plane, and did not say he loved her the last time they were together, he knew it was useless and that she still would not give up delivering it to authorities, but will have less weight in the back, would is declared and the last thought maybe it could have been that his sentence, his last thought before life leave his body.

He and Daniel remained embraced for minutes until the boy said:

Dad go get some sleep you must be exhausted!

-really!

Then go to one of the rooms and rest.

-All Right.

Conrad rose Etam's willing to sleep in a guest room but he passed in front of the room where she slept with for 25 years had to come in, looked around stairs as if they knew the room and took a deep breath and managed smell her perfume, her thoughts returned to the first night I slept in that room shortly after the wedding so that the Grayson Manor was ready. Both were happy, there was no way they were not to be after a new bed in a new room in his new house, he managed to smile as I could hear her voice saying that "Our life begins now!" She was so fragile at that time actually always been, though very well disguised. he went to her huge closet and watched her countless dresses and shoes, then returned to the bedroom and lay on the bed, her scent was still there and took him to a peaceful sleep.

Two months had passed, things were coming together again Charlotte was recovering in a rehabilitation clinic, he was in his usual place in Grayson Global all night but returned to the Hamptons secret sleeping in the Victoria room, the only place he could sleep peaceful.

One morning there he was sitting in his chair at the head of Global Grayson room when his cell phone rang, he thought before answering was mired in work but something inside him that blinked decided to meet, and when did your heart skipped a beat at hearing the voice on the other end of the line, we recognize that voice anywhere in the world, was Victoria, a Victoria was alive!

I hope you gostdo and comments are very welcome!


	2. Necessary?

Well I decided to continue the story and how they can follow to realize the beginning of the third season imagining scenes that you wish had happened between Conrad and Victoria.

When stopped in front of the hut Conrad felt his heart door shoot, Victoria was a few feet away, he took a deep breath, climbed onto the porch and knocked on the door, which she opened with the same haughty expression whenever he resisted s will to take her in his arms and she released an unfortunate phrase:

Not even the devil himself wanted you!

He repented at the exact moment the words escaped his lips, but he was used to speak stupidities in her presence, this was his way of protecting themselves, he loved her but could not fully open with her, I knew she would smashes it was how it worked, and among them was what she did when replying:

-The Only devil here is you Conrad!

He shot a smile enjoying her name on her lips, and escorted her inside the house as she charged:

-Not even pretend for a second that did not try to kill me!

'That's what you have said to yourself?

Bah Conrad you knew that plane was going to explode!

And I tried to warn her that you did not hear me as always!

Now it's my fault, you did not speak openly!

What's the part of if you get into that plane will be the last thing you do, do not you understand?

Well but we have no time to waste with discussions now!

You do not think we have much to talk?

-Not now!

Why?

'You know that I need to escape from the Gordon and knows the time is short!

And how you want to do this?

Yeah simple hit me!

- What ?!

Beat myself now!

That is an absurd Victoria, you can only have gone mad!

I brought what I asked?

Yes but ...

-Great After all we have to forge a kidnapping!

-Victoria You beat it ...

-Necessary!

-Absurdo !

-Enjoy Conrad the opportunity, there will be another!

-At Love of God !

Bah dear I know that nothing would give him more pleasure!

With every slap he gave in Victoria Conrad felt his own soul ache to see her because of bleeding was torture, he did not want to do that, he had spent the last two months suffering through death and was now attacking.

Victoria could feel the disgust of Conrad in his eyes and it comforted her, it was good to make sure that after all he did not want to hurt her, that gaze was all she needed to endure this situation, and what was she was doing, despite the pain she was feeling she was obliged to be strong, I knew that it was necessary to protect herself and especially Charlotte. When judged to be sufficient Conrad stepped back and sat beside her in silence observing the damage, fighting the urge to take it out and take care of her, she looked quietly as if trying to convince him that everything was fine, and said with firm voice trying not to let the pain:

-The Handcuffs Conrad, do not have much time!

That is terrible Victoria, I want to get her out of here!

That is necessary Conrad, for me, for Charlotte!

-Okay.

He sighed discouraged, picking up the handcuffs and then helped her go to the location where you would be arrested after she ordered all ready:

Now go, fast!

'You'll be okay?

-Go Conrad, we have no time to lose!

And if Gordon hurt you?

How much faster you go there is less chance of that happening!

'You're right!

He stroked her face with regret left totally upset and drove quickly to the Global Grayson, his heart was still convulsing after he was forced to do with Victoria and he felt his stomach churn every time he thought of the beating he had to give it but took a deep breath and called the police, hoping that everything went well. About a half-hour after Conrad Grayson invaded the hut where his wife was "held hostage" for two months, he approached with the same expression of regret that he left the place earlier and kissed her forehead softly and sincere affection she looked away discreetly without knowing what to feel.

The night had been terribly long they told lies to their children, the police, the press and even the neighbor, everything he was more than used to do but this time something was different, something he really hated the beating he had to give in Victoria, he never thought about hitting her, nor at his worst, nor when he learned of her affair with David Clarke, or when he discovered his lie about the paternity of Charlotte, he never wanted to hurt -la physically.

After a few glasses of whiskey he made his way into the bedroom of Victoria and stood to watch her, she was fast asleep and seemed quiet after all, he could not resist the urge to get closer to see it more closely, perhaps to convince yourself that it really was alive, she felt his presence and was surprised wondering sleepily:

-Conrad ... What are you doing here?

I came to see if you're okay!

Well seen I'm great now good night!

-Victoria I wanted ...

Good night Conrad!

He shrugged to feel the impatience in his voice and left the room stifling a chuckle while thinking "is good to have her back at home and in my life Victoria, is very good!"

Thank you to those who are watching and also for your comments they are very important to me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do not forget to comment what you think, I'm accepting suggestions because I'm really not sure where I'm going with the story!


	3. conflicts

_**conflicts **_

_Conrad was sitting in his office taking his sixth or seventh glass of scotch, anger bubbling in his Sague, he still could not believe what had happened hours before that house, he felt humiliated, Victoria had passed all bounds, she had done it just out of spite, she loved to torture him but this time he would hear it. With these thoughts and the alcohol clouding his brain he stood, slowly climbed the stairs and reached the door going into the fourth ex wife without asking permission, that she was as always on the balcony did not notice his presence until he said, with the tone of quite altered voice: _

_We need to talk Victoria! _

_Tomorrow, maybe! _

_Now and turn to me! _

_She turned, put his hand on waist, stared steadily approached and exclaimed: _

_You're drunk! _

_How was I expected after what you did earlier? _

_And what was my terrible mistake? _

_-Playing In the face of all that Charlotte is the daughter of another man was not enough? _

_-Conrad ... _

_How do you think I felt? _

_-A Charlotte was angry with me, she read a diary that David wrote, I needed to do something! _

_You were selfish Victoria! _

_Well after years of living with you is natural that I have acquired their habits! _

_How dare you talk like that after what he did today? _

_-What I did today was nothing compared to what you did to me in the past twenty years! _

_How would you feel if I had a son with Lydia and throw in the face of all? _

_-Humilhada ... _

_Well now you understand me! _

_It's nothing that you do not deserve! _

_You're a monster Victoria! _

_You made me so! _

_He said nothing and walked out slamming the door, she felt some remorse for having treated him this way and noted that he seemed sincerely worried the night before, but shrugged and went to bed. Conrad returned to the office and drinking deliberately left some tears running down her face as the events of recent days wore on his head, it was weird because twenty-four hours before he was sad thinking that same spot again that she had died and now was there with such a rage that almost wished that were true, he soon dispel such thoughts anyway despite everything he still loved her and would always love, so immersed Conrad fell asleep there in his torturous thoughts. _

_Dad? _

_Conrad awoke confused and feeling his head throb, focused vision and saw Daniel standing watches him intrigued. _

_-S- Yes? _

_Did you sleep here and drunk ?! _

_Yeah. _

_What happened? _

_What your mother did yesterday may be a clue. _

_Dad forget that! _

_'I'm the idiot media now official Daniel! _

_-In Few days they forget! _

_But I did not, this time his mother passed all bounds! _

_Dad here two months ago in the same office you confessed that he loved her! _

_What is this? _

_Changed your mind? _

_Of course not! _

_Then tell her, try to fix things! _

_Daniel -Never his mother does not deserve my love! _

_Dad ... _

_Excuse me, I'll change! _

_Despite being quite disappointed with his father for some time Daniel was the day in the company thinking about the conversation I had with him, and the night when he got home was to talk to her mother lying on the balcony, he came over and asked: _

_Can we talk? _

_Sure dear. _

_What happened between you and Dad last night? _

_-Brigamos As always! _

_You know mom, I guess I should not be so hard on him! _

_-Daniel ! _

_If you knew how it was after the explosion of the plane! _

_What do you mean by that? _

_-Discover With him. _

_He kissed her forehead and left the room leaving her puzzled, she fought her curiosity by minutes but when he found himself stood before Conrad's office, asking: _

_What do you feel when you thought I was dead? _

_Conrad looked up from the papers he was reading and looked stunned, but she stood firm and asked again: _

_What do you feel when you thought I was dead? _

_-Alivio! _

_How? _

_Yes Victoria, relief that you have not had time to testify against me, to be free of their torment and you! _

_Well sorry to have disappointed you! _

_She said this with tears welling in his eyes and turned his heels leaving the room, he stood there paralyzed, would not have said what I said but I was still angry and it was louder, n fact he wanted to have spoken despair, sadness, guilt and fear, fear of having to spend the rest of his life without her. He took the whiskey glass that was on the table and took one sip, then left the room willing to patch things up with his ex wife, made __her way to her room but did not find her then went downstairs again and Martha questioned said that seeing her walk out from that information was not difficult for him to deduce where she was and felt a great relief to see her sitting on the beach and approached exclaiming: _

_-Victoria Finally found, was getting worried! _

_What do you want here Conrad? _

_Excuse myself! _

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do not forget to comment what you think. **_

_**Thanks to all who are following the story it is really important to m**_


	4. Only one chance

_**Sorry for the delay, I was uninspired to continue this story, but well finally managed to write a new chapter.**_

Victoria did not deign to look at him or at least answer was the same way with legs buried in the sand and eyes fixed on the sea, he sat beside her and put his hand over hers, she immediately withdrew his hand but still so said nothing. His silence was hell for him, he endured his insults, his icy stares, their tapas, he finally knew how to respond, but the silence, she put this barrier to hide their feelings, so Conrad could not react. So were silent for a few seconds contemplating the sea until he plucked up courage and said:

-You do not accepted!

-What?

-My apologies!

-What Difference is, you do not wish I was dead?

-Victoria ...

-Conrad I heard very well what you told me in the office and do not want to hear anything more!

She shouted those words and hurrying up, and he left behind when he reached grabbed her arm forcing to look at him and said with his eyes fixed on hers:

-Victoria What I said before was an infamous lie that caused the anger felt after his statement to the press!

-Now it's my fault ?!

-Not My fault, for everything, for you despise me, you had had an affair with David, because he walked into a plane ready to report me, I'm guilty of anything, I did not know you love the way you deserve and need!

-Conrad ... Let me go!

-Let myself finish, the real answer to your question is despair and fear Victoria, I can not imagine spending the rest of my days without you!

-I thought was relief!

Despite the sarcasm in his voice, his eyes had an anger that hurt Conrad and increased their willingness to fix things, so he confessed without thinking about:

-I spent the last two months sleeping every night in the mansion!

- What ?!

By this time he had already loosened her arm but she was still there with eyes filled with surprise waiting for him to go after a few moments he looked down and continued visibly embarrassed:

-I came here to the city every night in secret, only to sleep in her room was the only place he could get enough to fall asleep alone, not made nor that the employees exchanged the bedding, her perfume was the only thing that can calm me down!

She froze for several seconds, this time he had really surprised him when regained control over her mind she asked:

-Why Conrad?

-Because I love Victoria, always have and always will love!

-I do not believe!

-I'll make her change her mind now honey!

That said he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other on the back of his head and pressed his lips to hers with an extraordinary passion, feeling his tongue lying with his Victoria was carried away by the feeling of kissing it again after so long, but soon broke the kiss and said recovering its previous posture:

-That will not be enough to convince me Conrad!

-Then let me try, let me prove that I still love Vic, please!

-After Conrad everything we live ... this is absurd!

-Not Not, I just need a chance Victoria, just to fix our marriage, it's the least I ask you!

-What if I refuse?

-You're going to have to live with the regret of never having paid to see dear!

-What if you fail?

She asked, arching an eyebrow and with a sketch of a smirk, he thought of something clever to say he could convince her and soon released with a twinkle in his eye, I knew it was risky but needed to try:

- If rid of me forever!

-How so?

-If I fail to leave the Manor and we will only ever see us again to talk about the kids!

-Seems tempting!

-is Insinuating that I'm going to fail?

-Dear No, I'm saying!

-Well dear then prepare to be surprised because from tomorrow meet a new Conrad Grayson and it will be lovely!

She smiled with a certain derision and rolled his eyes as always turning his back on him and making his way back to the mansion, however that did not have more hope in your relationship there was something inside her that vibrated with their desire to recapture it and deep down she began to hope that things would work out. Conrad let her go and stood looking out to sea again, he still did not know what to do but was willing to spend the night planning, one thing was certain this time he would conquer this woman forever.

_**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed, from now on I will follow a line out the events of the second season. **_

_**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about.**_


	5. I want to try

_**Well I had time to update and wanted to do it soon, I think this will be the penultimate chapter of the story and also the smallest.**_

When he felt the sun touch your face Victoria opened her sleepy eyes, shook her long black hair and sat on the bed watching Conrad open the curtains smiling, after the initial surprise she asked with a frown:

-Conrad What you're doing?

-Good day dear!

-Why is opening the curtains?

-To You see the beautiful day that is out there!

-Well I've seen, you can exit!

-You had made a deal with me yesterday remember?

Just then she remembered the conversation the night before and said with an eye roll:

-Regrettably!

-Great Because I already have everything ready down there!

-Everything what?

-surprise!

-You know how much I despise surprises Conrad!

-Well you will like this!

-I doubt it very much!

-I assure you!

-Conrad ...

-I'll be waiting for you downstairs Vic!

He left quickly leaving no room for argument, she rolled her eyes again, I was already beginning to regret this absurd agreement, trust Conrad deeply irritated but she could not deny she was getting curious. After a long shower and some time to choose an outfit, Victoria went downstairs, Conrad was standing in the room and the same smile adorned his face, it irritated her even more and she asked:

- And then what's your plan?

-A picnic!

-You must be joking!

At that moment as if to remedy any doubt it Martha arrived with a basket and a checkered tablecloth and gave Conrad thanked Victoria watched them with raised eyebrows and mouth in a format, Conrad smiled turning to her and took advantage of his confusion to grab your hand while saying:

-Come on baby!

She just nodded and let his hands together for a few seconds but soon retreated when they arrived at the Conrad opened the car door for her, both entered and he started the vehicle, the first few minutes were a total silence until she asked:

-Where'd're Going anyway?

-You do not even imagine Vic?

Immediately she remembered the place where they used to do this type of program early in their marriage, when he still cared more about her than with Grayson Global or any of its lovers, this final thought was bitter and made her brain wanted to make things harder, she then said with conviction:

-No!

Conrad did not even try to disguise the disappointment stamped on his face, how could she have forgotten, the wedding really should not mean anything to her, it should not mean absolutely nothing to her, the hurt look he stopped the car and said staring :

-You do not need to do this Victoria!

-Make What?

-This Agreement, you need not stick to it!

He caught her completely by surprise with this statement and the desolate look that showed her she was outraged that he was giving up so easily and asked:

-You do not want me to meet?

- I do not want obliges it to anything, you do not need to continue supporting me Victoria, we're divorced!

-Why this discussion now?

-Because it was clear that you've given up on us, even before we try again!

-Conrad ...

-Come back to the mansion, I do my bags and leave her in peace today!

-Conrad I want to try ...

She said this in a whisper visibly astonished at his own words, Conrad was also surprised, so much so that it took a few seconds to react and when it did just asked, his voice barely audible fearing also have misunderstood, or that she had repented:

-How?

-I want to try to fix things too, I wanna go on that picnic and I know exactly where we're going!

She spoke so quickly once again surprised by his own words coming out without being thought, after a few moments watching her this time completely perplexed not knowing if it was a blatant lie about the picnic or your current sincerity, but soon composed himself and stroked her cheek saying excitedly:

-Then come on dear !

She did not respond to affection but also not rejected his touch and said with a wry smile:

-Let's go before I change my mind!

He did not answer just smiled, shook his hand affectionately and turned to the steering wheel by turning the car again, she turned to the window watching that landscape that had once been so commonplace, his thoughts soon become memories of picnics they enjoyed in the past when they were a real couple and smiled with nostalgia. Already Conrad can not stop thinking about how little he knew his wife all these years Victoria never fail to surprise him and whenever he thought he knew everything about her coming with something new and this was certainly one of the things more it fascinated him.

_**I hope you enjoyed, thanks to those who are following with suggestions and comments about the end would be great. I'm so glad Revenge returned, but not yet resigned myself to the death of Conrad he left a huge void in the series!**_


	6. All wrong

**Sorry for the delay I was uninspired to continue, is not easy to write about Conrad knowing that he was ****.**

Victoria could not deny his embarrassment, that the park sitting on a checkered tablecloth like a teenager, his gaze wandered observing how things seemed to have changed in that place in 25 years, the grass was still bright and well cared for, clean lake crystalline and countless people were still there. She smiled remembering that there was just revealed that she was pregnant with Daniel, every detail came to his mind, the way his face lit up in a smile as he spun in the air while shouting loves it, they certainly were happy that time, she was only removed from their memories when she heard him call:

-Victoria!

-S-yes?

-All right?

-Why would not it?

-Well you were distracted and his eyes are teary!

-'I was remembering some things!

-good?

-Yeah, I was thinking when we were happy!

-You still can be dear!

-'You really believe that?

-Yeah the more I want to taste you Victoria!

She looked away, suddenly feeling afraid of what his words meant, he could feel his hesitation and took his hand while squeezing affectionately said:

-Give myself one more chance to get into your heart Victoria, please!

'-You had two chances and failed at both Conrad!

-Two?

-Yes, the first when we started the relationship and you blew giving more attention to business than me, and the second when I cheated with Lydia!

-Victoria !

-It's true you destroyed our marriage!

-Well if that's what you prefer to believe!

-What do you mean by that?

-What I said now!

-You do not have the courage to take their acts or words, never had!

Well Victoria was you who asked, who destroyed our marriage was you, you betrayed me as a neighbor and employee, had a daughter with him and not satisfied transformed our marriage in a long cold and gray winter, I had no choice but be seeking warmth and light with Lydia, because often believed that his heart died along with David!

He would not have said everything but Victoria was able to get the worst of him again, and he can not complain when she gave him a sharp slap in the face and ran away, he was planted in the middle of the park calling for her, with her cheek on fire and everyone's watching, as she returned he was not behind, but she was later caught a taxi and he lost sight of her.

Repentance was not enough to describe the feelings of Conrad that moment, sitting in his office, drinking his whiskey he still could not understand the events of that afternoon, everything was starting to fall into place and suddenly collapsed again, he wondered why David Clarke insisted doing this, he hated both the man who wished he was alive just to destroy it again, after all it was his fault, he had taken Victoria from his hands. Conrad was so deep in thought that he almost did not hear the noise of the front door of the mansion, luckily heard Martha say "good evening ma'am," he jumped up and ran to the room, but when Victoria was already arrived at the foot of ladder, he then exclaimed:

-Victoria Finally I was worried!

She even turned to face him, much less answered, instead climbed the stairs hurriedly, but he was back just in time to hear the door slam and the sound of the lock when it stopped in front of Conrad prepared to hit but heard a sob of Victoria, it broke his heart, he was willing to fix things and went downstairs to get a copy of the key with Martha.

Victoria took the clothes between tears and ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped feeling the water run down her body as she cried compulsively, she collapsed in seconds and sat, hugging her knees and sobbing uninterruptedly, she still could not believe the words Conrad, but the worst was that she had contemplated giving him another chance and he had broken again. Conrad blamed David for his fights, he said that David destroyed his marriage when David saved the sorrow he felt for his fault, for he treat her like a trophy that should be exposed to others and then forgotten on a shelf, while David knew how love it, care for it as and when he realized he would lose it yanked from his arms, he was right about one thing something had died inside her, something was buried along with David, but something was still alive and unfortunately called by Conrad.

When he entered the room Conrad heard the noise of the shower, he thought a bit before entering the bathroom but took courage and was the picture of Victoria crying like that tore the inside and the guilt he felt knowing that his words had hurt again he approached, opened the window and turned off the shower, she lifted her head and he could see anger and hurt in his eyes, even embarrassed he asked:

-Victoria Up!

-Get out of here!

-Not before you lift!

She rolled her eyes and started to rise, he reached it only received a slap as she stood up, he gasped to see her naked, she was still beautiful, her body did not change anything, still perfect, she realized that he was looking and arched eyebrows stating:

-You can leave now since Conrad!

-Not even talk!

-We have nothing else to talk about, you said it all afternoon!

The hurt in her voice was evident and only increased that Conrad felt the urge to fix things, he approached but she pushed him away and turned her back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body, his eyes met with her and her breath caught in her throat, God only knew how long he longed for that kind of contact with her. Without hesitation he pressed her against the wall and began to caress her body, her eyes never leaving her, Victoria was stunned, she could not deny that she liked his touch, but logically Not Made was willing to give in, not after the things heard it hours before, so when he started kissing her strongly she bit her lower lip, he pulled away staring at her in shock, she smiled in derision and emerged back into the room. Obviously Conrad followed her and when she was wearing a black sweater he held his arm with some force requiring:

-Tell me at least where he spent the day?

-no Cemetery!

-What?

-I Was visiting David, spent the day with him!

The answer absolutely caught off guard, he could never imagine she could spend a whole day in the cemetery looking for the grave of former lover, he gulped and said with a choked voice distinctly!

-Goodbye Victoria, is happy with her ghost!

With these words he slammed the door, she felt a lump forming in my throat and wanted to go after him but soon the words that came late in her mind, she then sighed deeply, put on her nightgown and went under the duvet wishing the could even swallow forever.

**This should have been the last chapter but I felt the need to write more, the next and last out soon, I hope you enjoyed it and comment!**


	7. And if the end?

**Again not the last chapter, I know I should finish the story but I just can not, I also know that you expect a hot scene and I promise I will not disappoint them, although I have some difficulty in writing about it.**

**About the chapter, well, I started the story that was originally shot with the pain of having lost Conrad to imagine Victoria and only then realize that he still loves her, because now is the time to imagine your life without Victoria Conrad.**

Victoria did not even remember having fallen asleep when he woke up with a timid knock at the door, she rubbed his sleepy eyes and raised going to attend the same and faced with extremely nervous Martha, rubbing his hands and looking wide-eyed, that she was still angry asked:

-Have you seen any ghosts Martha?

-No ... that is ...

-Speak creature once I was asleep !

-Ligaram A hospital ... Mr. Grayson ...

-What happened?

-He suffered a car accident!

It was as if the ground had shifted under the feet of Victoria, for a moment everything went white and she was unable to think of anything, but luckily managed to force his mind back to reality and asked in a shaky voice:

-wherein Hospital ... he is?

-I wrote down the name and address!

Martha handed the paper to the data of the hospital to which she quickly closed the door and started putting a white dress shirt and pants, grabbed his car keys, his cell phone and went downstairs leaving the car. She did not bother with the speed he was driving, much less with the vague, parked anywhere and entered the hospital practically running, so stopped in front of the desk she looked at the receptionist and asked:

-I'm The wife of Conrad Grayson and want to see it!

-He's in surgery now lady.

- surgery ?!

-Yeah, sit and wait, when finished the doctor will give news.

Victoria swallowed and sat on a sofa in reception suddenly thought about calling Daniel and warn him of the incident but so took the phone noticed an unread message, but decided to ignore thought and see that instant everything collapsed, Conrad was and said:

_"Dear Victoria since I can no longer bear to live this way, I can no longer live with their anger, contempt and lack of love, tell our children that love them as much as I love you and hope one day go visit me too! Goodbye! "_

Her heart broke into a million pieces, this could not be true, Conrad could not have taken such an extreme attitude because of you, she never thought that he suffered as much or better than he did suffer so much, she felt tears flood his eyes but did not try to secure them as usual, instead they left to roll on his face and pressed the phone against her chest, the memories of every fight came in his mind, every harsh word that I said to him, slap each gave in his face, every icy stare that offered him, repentance began to erode every part of your soul with despair, he could not die, she could not bear the guilt that invade, so little void that would be in your life without him for the first time in a long time she can understand it, can you imagine what he felt when that plane exploded two months before, their relationship is toxic but one thing is certain, Victoria and Conrad Grayson need each other to are complete.

Hours not spent in that hospital, Victoria looked at the clock every five minutes in, she tried to reassure herself that stating the bad news always arrive quickly and was taking was because it would be okay, but no use, she imagined the doctor coming through that hallway so many times when he did not believe it was real until he nudged his shoulder as he called her name, she looked confused and said:

-S-so ...?

-A Surgery ended her husband.

-How was ...?!

She asked so afraid of the answer that his voice sounded weak and totally scared, she sought a hope in the eyes of the doctor before he replied:

- was Okay, but ...

-But what?

-You still can not say he is out of danger!

-He will die?

-We need to expect him to react!

-You need to save my husband !

-Grayson Ma'am please listen to me!

Victoria was screaming and crying again, she simply could not bear the thought of having to wait to see if he would survive, she wanted him alive and well, his will was rushing away, entering the room and forces him to wake up, but it was absurd and she had to resign yourself to hear the words of the doctor who said:

-O husband flipped his car several times, the impact was very strong and caused a closed abdominal thoracic trauma, various organs were affected, he had a serious bleeding it took to be controlled and the spleen had to be removed, he was lucky to have survived but must wait 24 hours to see if the bodies are reacting!

Victoria felt a cake to form in his stomach after hearing all this, she did not want to imagine the pain that Conrad felt if she could go back erase every harsh word that I said to him, especially that day, and it was this failure that was her torturing suddenly his only desire was to be with him and she asked:

-Doctor can I see it?

-He's in an induced coma I suggest the lady go home and rest, staying here will not do anything!

-I want to be with my husband now!

The doctor sighed deeply and nodded guiding her to the ICU, she walked slowly already feeling the tears fall from her eyes again, it was hard to see him like that, he had a few injuries but the body was extremely pale, lying in that bed, artificially and there are so many devices connected breathing, then he had always been so strong and healthy. She sat near the bed, held his hand firmly in his, let a sob escape and cried softly whispering "Conrad does not let me, please, I love you", but now she had no doubt about that and hoped desperately for it was not too late.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I used medical terms and tried to put them in the clearest way, what is Conrad suffered an injury caused solely by violent automobile accidents or falls. Do not forget to comment what you think and thanks for reading!**


	8. Disappointment

**This chapter will be anything but romantic and maybe you feel some anger at Conrad.**

24 hours or 100 years Victoria did not know how much time had passed when the doctor came in CTI willing to take Conrad to a battery of tests, the nurses took him and she took the opportunity to go to a coffee cafe, she had not realized how much was tired until that moment, she had been so focused on Conrad who forgot his hunger, desire to go to the bathroom and especially the extreme tiredness. Spend a day and a night sitting in a chair in the hospital, no sleep holding hands with a man in a coma was something exhausting, but she did not care at that moment to herself, she could only think of him and wish with all the forces he indos open your blue eyes.

When he returned to the ICU after two cups of coffee which was the maximum he could swallow Victoria faced Conrad still asleep and the doctor smiling, she arched her eyebrows and questioned already afflicted:

- And then Doctor?

-Your Husband is a warrior, he is responding very well to surgery and medication!

-Then He will survive?

-Yes, he is out of danger and must agree to a few hours so that the effect of sedatives pass!

-I Always knew he would not abandon us!

-Well I suggest that you go home to rest now that he knows he'll be fine.

-From No way, I'll still be here, I want to see him wake up!

The doctor nodded and withdrew, she sat in the chair again but this time had a smile on his face and in his eyes that was not fear but hope.

As the hours went by Victoria became increasingly anxious she had already turned to the children warning that Conrad was out of danger, eaten a sandwich, read a magazine you picked up in the cafeteria and already gnawed nails absently. That was when Conrad opened his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times watching the white roof of the hospital, then tilted his head to the side and whispered in a very weak voice seeing Victoria sat with one hand in his mouth staring at the floor.

-Victoria?

-Conrad, You finally woke up!

-What Happened?

You do not remember?

-No!

-You Had a car accident.

At once all the memories came back to fight, her words, her decision to die, the farewell message he sent to her, the car overturning on a bluff, and the face of Victoria on his mind as a searing pain robbed her face their conscience, went red with anger and shame for those memories, seeing that she cared and called:

-Conrad You feeling okay?

-Yes?

-Conrad What?

-Victoria Get out of here!

-What?

-I Do not want you here!

-Why not?

-Because the guilt of my accident was his!

-Conrad ...

-'I wanted to die for not supporting his contempt, I do not have to endure their pity and guilt too!

-But I do not ...

-Go away now, I hate you!

He screamed and ran to a nurse there willing to calm him asking her to retire, she rose from the chair stunned watching that Conrad had her features transformed by anger and pain, she turned and left leaning wall as he felt tears flooding his eyes, sat at the front desk crying compulsively and called Daniel begging him to go there immediately. When he arrived he was surprised to see Victoria sitting on a couch, curled up, crying sobbing and shaking so much, he knelt down and hold your hand questioning:

-Mother what happened?

-Your father ... he ...

-Mother calm, he got worse?

-He hates me ... !

Daniel chose not to ask any further questions and pulled her into his arms letting her cry, so they stood for minutes and when she calmed down he asked for an explanation, she told him everything and he advised him to go home to rest, exhausted and devastated she nodded and withdrew. The boy went into the ICU at the time that his father was being transferred to the room, he followed him and when he saw him installed as well asked:

-How are you?

-Vivo.

-Why Hurt my mother?

-Daniel ... Please I do not wanna talk about it.

-I Have neither the right to know why the fight?

-Daniel I just want to rest and when recovered stay as far away as possible from Victoria!

Daniel agreed with a nod and sat in the chair giving him the kiss of Charlotte and observing asleep, he could not understand the actions of Conrad, but they were very simple, he knew he had hurt Victoria, this was not your intention but he would never accept his piety.

Once arrived at Grayson Manor Victoria went to his room, took a long bath, put a sweater and slipped under the covers, at that moment she heard a light knock on the door, rolling her eyes she asked who it was, he heard the voice of Charlotte and asked to be left alone, the young man did not insist.

Victoria tried to sleep in every way and turned several times in bed but could not fall asleep, his head was at the hospital, she then phoned wanting news of Daniel Conrad who asked to speak with her, his heart was lit but was immediately broken when he heard a small voice ask him, "Victoria please stop this falsehood, you would rather that I were dead as well as David." Hearing this was too much and she curled up in the fetal position crying like I had never cried before, she was sure he hated her, just when she was willing to fix things, right now he was sure of how much she still loved him, so she cried herself to sleep dreaming of Conrad and imagining that things could be different.

Three weeks had passed and Victoria kept getting news of Conrad only through the children, she suffered greatly from the situation but was not willing to let on, she had promised herself that Conrad never again would cry, but she was totally insecure now he would come home.

Conrad arrived at the mansion later joined by Daniel and Charlotte, Victoria watched him enter the balcony and even from a distance I could see he was much flushed and could already walk alone, she smiled and prepared to meet him but when he reached the foot stair crossed only with Daniel, she asked quizzically:

-Where is your father?

-He decided to stay in the room down here, he still needs a home but can now get out of bed then chose to avoid the stairs.

-He is alone?

-No Charlotte's there.

She pondered a moment but decided to postpone the meeting with him preferring to return to the safety of his porch where he could be left with only your thoughts. The next morning when he came down to breakfast Victoria did not resist and entered the office, she had acquired this habit in the past three weeks, it was his place in the house and there she felt better, she stood idly watching the table when he heard the voice him:

-Victoria Why are you here?

-Conrad How are you?

Well, but you should have asked this yesterday!

-I Wanted to make room for you to restore the house!

-You still have not answered my question!

-I Left a book here these days, come look!

-Oh, I would like to reassure her!

-About?

-My Stay in this house, it is only temporary!

-But ... I want you to stay!

**This was actually the penultimate chapter, I might take a few days to update but I intend to do it as soon as possible. I really love comments and I need to ask you something, do you want a happy ending?**


	9. Finally together?

**Finally is the last chapter is quite extensive but I wrote with great affection and tried to do my best. Knock yourselves out.**

Victoria and Conrad looked at each other in amazement both not believing what she had said, she had sworn by herself she does not come off their guard for him and him for everything that had happened, but they said it himself and asked:

-No Remember our deal?

-What?

-If I could not recapture her I'd leave the Grayson Manor and his life, and I could not!

-Conrad ...

-I Am a man of word Victoria!

-And Their willingness to fix things?

-She died in that accident and is in your graveyard with David!

She gulped and withdrew from the room before the tears to roll on his face, ran up the stairs and locked himself in the room where you can cry without bothering to hide his pain. Conrad was in the same place for a few moments, he knew he had exaggerated and hurt again but simply had lost hope for her after all that happened, now he just wanted to leave the mansion and settle on losing the only woman who really loved and would love for the rest of life.

The week had been hell, Victoria avoided to the maximum even look on the face of Conrad and when this was inevitable when crossing as he left the room and she came n mansion was heard just a "hello" from him that was automatically ignored before she turned her back, he could not deny that it had hurt but made no attempt at discussion, I knew she was still angry and honestly it too.

As he descended the stairs that morning Victoria was surprised to see a suitcase in front of the door to his room and Conrad amazement only increased when the maids came down behind her carrying another bigger bag, so she asked:

-Who is traveling?

-Mr Grayson is leaving today!

-How no one informed me of this before?

-I'm sorry lady!

Victoria sighed deeply before going to the room of Conrad, entered the room she heard the noise of the shower and sat on the bed waiting for her in a few minutes he returned only towel and was surprised to see her there wondering:

-Victoria Why are you here?

-I ...

She could not take her eyes off him and lost concentration, he smirked as he asked:

-Apreciando The view?

-now Do not be ridiculous!

-Always The same modes is not?

-Why did not you tell me that will change today?

-It was not necessary I figured you would pack up and apparently hit!

She suppressed an eye roll and firmly faced before speaking:

-I Already said you do not need to leave this house?

-And I said that I will, and I do not understand that their commitment to make me stay!

-Well technically it was not worth our bet!

-What?

-Exactly, you said it would fight to regain myself and gave up at the first hurdle!

-It was not what you wanted?

-Dear No, what I want is something else!

He raised his eyebrows but before he could express his doubt she got out of bed and stood in front of him stroking his face and whispered looking into his blue eyes:

Conrad -I want you, I need you!

He tried to resist but could not, and at once he caught her by the waist and pushed her against the wall holding her hair tightly and smiled as he asked her to repeat her words, she also ran her hands through his hair and speak louder. His smile widened even more as his mouth began to nibble her neck, she pressed her hair with more strength enraptured by the touch of his lips, while his hands flew in for the buttons of his shirt, she tried to open them but trembled and then pulled smashing all the buttons flew across the room, he laughed and held her wrists above her head, kissed her mouth hungrily and said:

-Well now it's my turn!

Before she could think he took off his shirt and tore her dress that fell on her feet after doing so he froze mesmerized by its beauty, its white body and shapely, unkempt black hair falling over her shoulders and swollen lips and red, and was definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever known, she noticed his gaze and laughed before asking sarcastically:

-Look Who's enjoying the view now?

-How Do not appreciate my dear?

That said he picked her up from the floor and a further pressure on the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his earlobe, he groaned and took her to the bed up to her, opening her bra and fondling her breasts, her whole body shuddered and he decided to nibble on her nipples loving feelings that caused it, then dropped her hands to her panties slowly pulling and putting his fingers between her legs enjoying the pool that formed and venturing fingers doing the same to moan.

No longer endure the taunts him she pulled her hair making her lips collide and began to unzip his pants, frustrated that she can not heavily scratched his back, he laughed in her mouth and took off his pants, she smiled and slipped the it underwear holding his cock in his hands and gently caressing, he reciprocated the affection in his face and asked:

-Atitudes New darling?

-It's What I want to show you now Conrad!

Her voice was hoarse and he decided to give her just what she wanted and slowly began to enter her, their eyes met both glowing with pleasure, she gently scratched his back that gave him lunges while you're loving it went in and out of it several times, she moaned his name quietly in his ear and when both reached the apex his name came out extremely audible from his lips, bringing a laugh while both fall into bed exhausted.

Victoria pulled the sheet to cover her naked body and lined up on the arm that Conrad began to draw circles on the exposed skin of her back, both silent, both afraid to speak for several minutes and only heard his ragged breaths that were soothing to become totally smooth, leaving sleeping bodies.

Father?!

Daniel did not restrain a cry of astonishment on entering the room and finding her divorced parents sleeping embraced both jumped embarrassed and frightened as he asked again:

-Y-You?

-sleep Together and stayed together?

-But Mother ...

-Daniel You're already well beefy to understand what happened here then please exit and close the door!

Still surprised the boy nodded and withdrew following the orders of his mother, Conrad did not hold the laughter seeing her flushed cheeks that smiled and tried to kiss him but he backed off saying:

-Vic, We need to talk!

-But ...

-You Know what is needed dear!

He sat facing her stroking her cheek in an attempt to reassure her, she stared at him biting his lower lip and fearing that the conversation ended like all the others, she did not want to fight anymore, he was tired of living this way, but nodded and waited for him to speak, which he did in a few seconds:

-What It meant Victoria?

-How so?

-Between Us?

-Conrad ...

-Please Vic and be sincere!

She hated talking about his feelings even without knowing what he was going but he knew that if he really wanted to fix their relationship needed to do this after a deep breath and spoke:

-All Conrad, today was ... perfect!

-What Good that you felt it too!

-So You will not anymore though?

-Not So simple Victoria, I love her but you will always love hurt me a lot and not only that day!

-I'm sorry!

-I Just need to know a thing!

-What?

-What are your feelings about David!

She immediately went to the corner of the bed and stared at the wall, he stood at first but soon came clutching her shoulder, she smiled weakly and turned back to him, looking into his eyes and saying:

-Culpa And regret!

-Vic ...

-That's Why I can not forgive you for what happened to David, because I am unable to forgive myself Conrad!

-But the things you said?

-I Want to hurt you, I was angry!

-And His feelings for me?

-Love ...

Again both were surprised by her sincerity, it was the first time that Victoria with him and acted like she felt good about it, it was a shame it was not always so, she regretted mentally knowing that things would have been different, he would not held and asked:

-Love?

-Yes! You remember that just realized he still loved me when I thought I was dead?

-Sure, it was the worst moment of my life!

-So Me was the same thing when I heard about the accident, I read your message and I heard one doctor say that you might not survive I felt my heart shatter, I had never felt so scared in those 24 hours as they sat at his side in ICU, I could not imagine how she would live without you, there I discovered I still love him !

By then she had already broken into tears, he pulled her into his arms totally thrilled by her words and depositing kisses the top of his head while asking:

-Vic forgive myself, I must have it hurt so much, but I felt so angry and ashamed and did not die ...

-I Understand you, do not deny that I was hurt with everything I've heard, but it was also my fault!

-Hey stop blaming yourself!

-You forgive me for all that I have said, for treason and for being such a cool wife all these years?

-And you forgive me for all the betrayals, harsh words, selfish attitudes and all my faults?

-Has Other way?

They both laughed and hugged each other, getting so many minutes, they craved physical contact after all this time apart, he kissed her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest with a smile on his lips, he suddenly broke the silence by saying:

-I Love you so much Victoria !

-I Love you Conrad!

She said it firmly looking into his eyes and with a full smile, loving the sound of those words in his mouth, he smiled back and kissed her, his lips gently touched his tongue and asked permission to enter, and was soon granted ad languages came together in a perfect harmony, a slowly explored every detail of another. It was a tender kiss and slow, unhurried, from that moment Conrad and Victoria could kiss all they wanted, after a life depended on the life of another to be complete and they would never want to feel that void of loneliness again.

**Sorry for the size of this chapter, but I wanted to give a nifty final and shall also was a hot scene to you.**

**I really want to thank those who attended and commented on the story, it was very important to me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really want to know what you thought of it!**


End file.
